The present invention relates to a walking robot. Conventionally, conveying robots are used for conveying loads. The conventional robots have tires or crawlers as means for moving themselves. In some laboratories, walking robots having two or four legs are operated by driving pulse motors.
However, the conventional robots have the following disadvantages.
Firstly, in the case of the robots having tires or crawlers as the means for moving, if there are obstructions in their courses, they must change their courses. Thus, if the robot is in a narrow path, it cannot avoid an obstruction.
On the other hand, in the case of the walking robots having two or four legs, unbalanced states with one or three legs must occur while walking, so it is very difficult to control balance. Therefore, the walking robots having two or four legs are not practically used.